1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light bulbs and, more particularly, to a type of light emitting diode bulbs.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of light emitting diodes (LEDs) the use of LEDs in light bulbs has become prevalent, and the low power consumption of LEDs meets the trend of environmental protection. LEDs generally have the light source output characteristics of point light source, high brightness and narrow light beam. The mechanical characteristics and reliability of LEDs are also different from those of traditional luminaires. Accordingly, pertinent testing standards with respect to solid-state lighting are being developed in various countries for a variety of applications, including roadside illumination, outdoor illumination, indoor illumination, etc.
In a typical LED bulb, an LED lamp board and a driving circuit are electrically coupled through a connector. However, under such configuration noise tends to increase as the length of the wire increases. Besides, the height of the connector on the LED lamp board may result in light being covered. Moreover, the LED lamp board and a heat sink are typically affixed together by one or more screws. This nevertheless increases the time of assembly. Additionally, as the driving circuit and a screw thread are usually electrically coupled together via wires, the time of assembly would be further increased.